MICE: Meeting Worlds
by carsonpman9
Summary: Timothy a 12 year old boy, meets an alien and has to save his planet. This Drama/Sci-Fi/Action-Adventure will blow your mind. Come on the adventure with Timothy, H20 and Ialu to save the world.


**MICE BY: Carsonpman9 FOR SMOKEY**

**INTODUCTION: **Have you ever wondered what the universe may carry, well I have and it all started at a TGI Fridays. My dad was telling me that the universe was humungous and basically never ended and he said, "Why would God only make us, wouldn't he get bored." But you have your opinion and I have mine. Trust me their out there somewhere.

**1.TIMOTHY WELLS THE WONDERER: **"Hey Tim, you going to the court today"," No um, I've got something to do." Well you want to know where Timothy was going. He was going to the DESERTED PLAYGROUND where no one went anymore because some kid died from a heart attack there. So he brought his metal detector so that he can find money, and put it toward the hospital Tim's grandma was in. She has been there for about 3 years now and Timothy wanted her to be paid for when she got out. Back to the story when Timothy was searching he found a… wait let me straighten this up and tell you about Timothy.

Timothy Wells a 12 year old boy who lives with his parents, lives in El Paso, Texas where the wanna-be cowboys roam the streets and the weather was always boiling. He moved to El Paso from Roswell, New Mexico, and Tim's mom and dad said it was bad luck. That's where Tim's grandmother was hurt and got sent to a hospital in Texas. Timothy's mom is the head chef at the famous Demetrius Oven. Timothy has been there at least 70 times and has had each food ordered at least 6 times.

His dad worked as a construction worker, and Timothy barely gets to see him he just sits downstairs watching the television and drinking beer and eating cake. Timothy is not interested in any of their jobs and wants to work as a scientist or an explorer.

**2. Ooh Shiny: **Ok when Timothy was searching he found palm sized rock with shiny gold lines on it. The first time he touched the thing he saw a black ship, coming towards earth. Then he saw the desert with the stars lighting up the sky at night. Then last he saw his grandma with her eyes rolled back and saying, "Timothy, Timothy that stone is the stone that killed you ancestor George Wells in Egypt traveling day by day to water, or is that really what he was running from." She said then laughed in an evil way. Timothy knew his grandmother wasn't like that. Then the sky turned black at the playground and looked up and saw millions of green big skulled humanoids. They said, "Timothy Ford Wells we have beenlooking for that stone, all over the universe, now give it to us!" "If you want it so bad why did you leave it here buried underneath the sand all this time?" "Your ancestor George found it first and buried it here for no one to know." "Well now I know, bye." Tim ran home and opened the garage. "How could no one see this right now." Timothy thought. "Maybe it's your imagination son.", said a voice in his head. He took the GO-CART he got for his 12th birthday. He drove to his grandmas hospital.

**3. Can you Help me Please: **"Hey grandma." said Timothy. "Hello darling, how have you been." Said Tim's grandma in a crumbly voice. "I got you a present and I want you to have it." Timothy took the rock out of his bag. "No! That rock is deadly!""If you use that stone for the wrong reasons you can die. That stone can control your life, protect it with all your heart." "Ok" "That stone is the heart of the of their mother ship." Said grandma. "What are we talking about aliens or something." Timothy said laughing. Timothy's grandma smiled and closed her eyes. Timothy cried the rest of the day.

**4. Give us the Stone: **Later that night at 9:27 pm. Timothy heard some noises that night in his basement. He got up and checked by his parent's room for some suspicious noises. He heard nothing, so he went downstairs and had to walk down very quietly and he saw a scratch on the floor all through the kitchen, then the dining room, and the T.V room. He went down in the basement and saw his mouse Gilbert on the ground drinking up some beer off the floor. "Bad boy Gilbert!" He put his head up and saw a stream of beer going down the basement floor. Timothy figured Gilbert did all this but his mind changed. It was an alien! His grandmother was right.

**5. Um How are you doing: **"Hello my name is Timothy and please don't hurt me." "I wont do you know how scared of you I am right now. You're the first human I have ever seen." Said the alien. "Why are you scared of me can't you just pull out a laser gun and just assassinate me without anyone knowing." "No I'm not like that. My name is H20." said H20. "Why are you being so nice?" Timothy said. "To tell you the truth I really don't want to be here right now my king, Lord Deltha. His commanders sent me here as a spy. The Nebulan military system basically said (if you don't get the stone you will die). If you are wondering where I came from I am from the planet Nebulan." "How did you know the stone was here?" said Timothy. "Their technology is way better than here." H20 said. "What is that thing around your neck?" Timothy asked. "It's a translation system." said H20. "You have the stone?" asked H20. "Yeah."said Timothy. "Well hold on to it never let it go, keep it with you all the time, if you let them have it they will conquer the U.S then the world." said H20. "I have been planning to stop this ambush by Nebulan because it doesn't make any since. Lord Deltha said he will kill human so that so many of his people wouldn't have to stay bungled up in one little planet." H20 said. "Well I want to help both of our planets, we should live in peace, wait right now I'm the only person who knows about this stuff right?" "Yes, your the only one I will tell."

**6. A Bond with an Alien: **H20 and Timothy became good friends but they had a problem with H20 staying home while Timothy was at school, so H20 found out that he could use his cloaking powers to camouflage while Tim's gone. One day Tim's mom reached right over H20's shoulder and almost touched him. She left out the room. It was 2:30 and it was time for Timothy to come home. "Hey guys I'm home." "Hey sweetie, I'm about to go to the construction site your dads at, if you get hungry make a sandwich or some spaghetti." said mom. "Ok mom love you." The door shut and she drove off. "Where are you H20." H20 reformed back to his body in the corner. "Woh, how did you do that." said Timothy. "I forgot I had that power." "Well we need to make a plan of what we need to do to keep the piece." Timothy and H20 thought of ways to study how to have a plan. "I have another power." "What?" "I can teleport and freeze time here." "Sweet! So my mom would never know were gone." "We should go to Egypt I heard they have lots of mystery there of some sort." Timothy's eyes opened. He knew this would be an adventure he would never forget.

**7. The Scientifically Smart Guy: **H20 had another power to turn into people. "How bout that guy." Timothy said. "No to fat." "That girl." "Too short." "Let me see... that guy!" "Yeah perfect." The man that H20 picked was a well nitted athletic looking man he was wearing a purple shirt with tan pants, so H20 transformed to the man. "How does my voice sound." said H20. "Really deep." said Timothy. "oh." "Hello guys, you don't llok like you from here." said a boy. "No we're not we are tourist from America." "Ok well hello my name is Ialu means field of dreams, I am a inventor and I sell gadgets here in the Egyptian city area." said Ialu. Ialu was a short boy with long hair and glasses. He wore white bright clothes. He was not bad looking but just needed some lotion. "Would you like to to take a tour of Egypt?" asked Ialu. "Sure, it would be nice." Ialu, H20 and Timothy looked at nice plains and popular sections of Egypt. "This is the Sphinx and the the Pyramids, known to be the place where aliens enslaved the Egyptians to make a home for them." "We did none of that." whispered H20. "What did you say," blurted Ialu. "Nothing." said H20. "You said something." "No he did not." said Timothy. "He did!" said Ialu. "Ok if you must know(H20 reforms back into an alien.) I'm an alien.

**8. One More Person Knows: **"What the- how do you know how to speak English, how did you transform into a person?" Said Ialu. "My name is H20 from the planet Nebulan and I was supposed to be sent here to be a spy." "Timothy are you crazy, he could betraying you." said Ialu. "No he's not, he's my friend so chill out dude." "He's a shape-shifter alien?" asked Ialu. "Yes, I am." H20 turned into a dog, then a cat then a frog and last Ialu's mother. "Hello, son." "Mother, I mean what am I talking about, your an alien. "Hey Ialu you said that you invent stuff right." "Maybe you can help us with the plan." Timothy said. "What's this plan?" asked Ialu. "Me and H20..." "It's H20 and I, go on." "Well we are working on a plan to keep the piece between H20's planet and ours.

**9. Three Musketeers: **Ialu invited H20 and Timothy to his house, and waited for them all day. Then they finally got there and Ialu's house was cool and technically detailed. Ialu's parents came out the kitchen. "Hello, well you must be H20, and Timothy the the Americans. I'm Ialu's mom." "Hi, I'm his dad." "Ialu's upstairs doing his homework." Said the mom. A bog KA-BOOM happened. "What the!" said the dad. "Oh I'm sure it was nothing." said Timothy. "Well your welcome to go upstairs." said the mom. The two boys walked upstairs and saw Ialu's door it said "GREATEST INVENTOR... One day." they walked into the room it was really bright blue with tables and test tubes everywhere and big flat screen T.V's. "Wow your room is like a home store." said Timothy "Yes but it's a secret." Ialu said. He clicked a button on the back of his bed and the bed flipped up and Ialu stomped on one of the squares. The whole room turned into a sports room, Cricket trophies and Baseball bats and soccer cleats. "I'm the number three ranked soccer player in Egypt." The boys went outside to play soccer in the backyard. Then suddenly H20's arm turned red and glowing.

**10. The Invasion: **While the boys were in the back the strangest thing happened, a big earthquake occurred and everyone fell, and Ialu's dad flew out the kitchen window. The place kept shaking and shaking. A big gigantic missile hit the front-yard and the boys went out to see it. Smoke came out from under it. Then everyone heard these huge footsteps by the downtown area and suddenly the U.S embassy fell and all the tall buildings. "Delrog101." H20 whispered to himself. The huge figure ran up behind the missile and waited. The boys were terrified. The door got blasted off from the missile and 2 aliens with guns came out with weapons. They had translators and kind of looked like H20 but just more muscular. One of them said, "Behold the King, Lord Deltha! Lord Deltha had a headband and a feather on the top of his head like everyone had. He was young but not as young as H20. He was about 18. HE wore a robe that all the kings wear. "Hello boys, you know what I'm here for," said the King. "If you don't know what I'm talking about I will let Mr. Delrog explain it to you." Delrog let out a scream. "So am I here for again." Said the King. "I don't know." said Timothy. "Oh really, get them Delrog!" said The King. Right when Delrog's mouth was about to punish H20, Timothy and Ialu the boys teleported to Timothy's house. They heard the door shut and It had to be Tim's mom it was 4:30 and she would be home. Tim's mom knocked on the door. "Timothy are you home." "Yeah mom come in." She saw Ialu and H20. "Who are your friends?" she asked. "This is Ialu and H20, we call him that because he likes the water, and Ialu is a foreign exchanged student from Egypt." They flipped the T.V on to the news, "Hello, my name is Jim Baldridge, and this just in in Egypt. A missile came down and hit a building. A earthquake happened there at the same time. Here is the footage. It's hard to see but do you see that huge shadow outside the smoke. The person who took the video could not describe what it looked like. That is it for channel 7 news." They turned the T.V off.

**11. It's On!:**"What were they talking about." said the mom."I don't know." concluded Timothy. H20, and Ialu were quiet the whole time they didn't want to sound suspicious. Stealth planes flew across Timothy's house towards the east. You know what that means, IT"S ON!. "Wow that was loud, I have to go to the store to go get some noodles for dinner, bye guys." The door shut. "We have to save my country." "Let's fight for our lives." said Timothy. Soon as they got there a big scorpion started to chase them. It came from Delrog. "These guys are Delrog Minions I've seen them before." Said H20. H20 raised his hand up the scorpion was in a choke hold. H20 closed his hand and the Delrog Minion was crushed in millions of pieces. A whole bunch of blue stuff got on them. The boys walked all the way to downtown and the place was debri. Ialu had tears all down his face. "What did they want from us, we did nothing!" "You let them do this, to Earth!" Ialu screamed at H20. "You really think I wanted this to happen!" The footsteps came back and knocked down all three of them. It was Delrog and Lord Deltha was on his back. The Stealth planes came to Egypt and let down a big nuclear bomb down on the monster.  
BOOM! It was over, Egypt over, Ialu over, H20 and Timothy over. Or were they, H20 woke up from his stun. "TImothy, Ialu get up, don't die please!" Rocks fell on top of them.

**THE END**

**LOOK OUT ON FANFICTION FOR MICE 2**


End file.
